Portable electronic devices such as laptop computers, wireless phones, personal digital assistants, wireless devices, gaming systems, and audio players have become increasingly popular. Users may use one or more of these devices for various activities such as to communicate, one to another, through the use of email, instant messaging, and so forth. Further, users may use one or more of these devices to access a variety of content via a network. However, the compact size of portable electronic devices may hinder user activities.
For instance, compact portable electronic devices are not well suited to text entry. Additionally, it may be difficult, unsafe, and/or inconvenient to input information into portable electronic devices while “on the go”, such as while driving or traveling.